looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Looney Tunes Wiki:User Page Rules
All registered users of the Looney Tunes Wiki are automatically given their own ' ', , and . However, with this privilege come some basic rules that must be obeyed. What is a User Page? *The User Page is your own personal page. On , User Pages are generally used as a "user profile". They give information about a user and their activities on the wiki, ranging from what pages they edit, what they are editing, what rights they hold, what groups they are a member of, etc. They can also show your favorite pages, major contributions to the wiki and what project you are currently undertaking on the wiki. Rules of the User Page *'Don't edit the userpage and not contribute to the encyclopedia' - The point of the Looney Tunes Wiki is to contribute to our database and not so often your userpage. Userpages are a bonus feature, not the main attraction. Users who edit their userpage too often may have their userpage protected so that only administrators can edit it for a short period of time. *'No illegal, inappropriate or offensive content' - You may place whatever you want on your own User Page, so long as it is not against our Terms. *'No user is allowed to edit another user's User Page without permission' without their expressed permission. The only reason a user can edit someone else's page without permission is if: :*The user they are using is their alternate/duplicate account. (It should be made clear, however, who said alternative account is owned by.) :*A Head or Wizard is clearing vandalism. (please add summary) :*There is a good reason to (please add summary) :**Removing inappropriate content/vandalism :**Fixing coding :**Fixing broken links :**Fixing grammar A user may, of course, ask for help with their page, and you may offer your assistance on their Talk Page if you believe that they are having difficulty. If another user edits your User Page without permission (except for the exceptions listed above), you may report to a head or wizard right away. *'No blacklists of other users' - Users should not make a list of users they dislike or wish to discredit on their User Page. *'Pictures on your user page' - Users are allowed to place new or existing images on their user pages. However, if an image they uploaded to their user page is a fan image or an image from another wiki or content, users should mark for deletion those picture that they uploaded for their profile which they are no longer using. (If this applies to admins, they can delete them without tagging.) Users can do this by adding to the picture's information page. For further information on pictures, see our videos and images policy. What is the Message Wall? *The user's Message Wall is a public place to talk with a user and to discuss that user and their activities on the wiki. Use it to ask questions and request help. If somebody leaves you a message on your Message Wall, you will be notified via an icon resembling a speech balloon. The number by the speech balloon will be different depending on how many messages you have received. Rules of the Message Wall *'You must respect the owner of the Message Wall at all times' - All posts on a user's Message Wall should be polite and calm. Try to be civil, even when you are in the middle of a heated discussion. No personal attacks or spam are permitted. If you feel that somebody has done so, report it to a Head or Wizard right away. *'Headings' - In some cases, like discussing disputes or having a private discussion, it is appropriate to use headings to set the topic you wish to discuss. For example, "A Wild Hare plot synopsis" as opposed to "Message from John Doe", although sometimes for general messages, like warnings or greeting messages, can be addressed using "Message from ..." (Note: This rule will not be as enforced.) *'Close threads instead of deleting content' - This rule applies only to Discussions Moderators and Acme Heads. While users are allowed to conduct maintenance and clean-up of an article Talk Page, content should not to be deleted from a user's Message Wall, except to remove abusive or threatening comments, or anything else which breaches our Terms. *'Acknowledge and reply to messages from Acme Staff' - If an Acme Head or Wizard brings a user's edits into question, that user must acknowledge the message and either respond or change their behavior accordingly. Not engaging in these conversations while continuing to edit will be considered ignoring, and the staff may be harsher on users who do such. *'It is forbidden for a user to remove Warnings' from an Acme Head or Wizard. Removing content (in particular criticism) is viewed as an attempt to whitewash user reputation and it demonstrates an unwillingness to comply with the rules. In addition, it shows a form of disrespect toward the Heads/Wizards and the community as a whole. The user who removed the warning will be banned/anvil dropped for 2 weeks. In addition, removing message wall warnings and block templates issued by Heads/Wizards will result in the removal of the blocked user's message wall access for that period of time. What is the User Blog? A user blog is a place to put off-topic discussions or things you like. There are no talk pages on blogs, only comments. You are free to state your opinions on anything in your user blogs. User blogs and the comments must follow all other rules on the Looney Tunes Wiki. These include: *No links to full movies or full episodes of TV shows *No profanity, bullying, or spam Breach of These Terms If you see something on a User Page or User Message Wall that you believe to be in violation of any of these terms, you should notify a Head or Wizard immediately. Additionally, they may remove content that is deemed unacceptable without giving any prior warning, or take other action if they deem necessary. Category:Lists Category:Rules & Guidelines